


L'autre côté des miroirs

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: ladiesbingo, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, Mad Science, Reconciliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: A la suite d'un accident de recherche, Asami et Korra se retrouvent dans le corps l'une de l'autre. Mais Asami ne parvient pas à trouver de remède, et Korra devient amère.





	

"J'y suis presque." Asami sort de son laboratoire, embrasse Korra dans le cou.

Korra essayait de méditer. Plus maintenant.

Quand elle pourra continuer à se concentrer malgré les baisers d'Asami, elle sera un vénérable maître, elle pense ? Cela n'est pas du tout dans ses ambitions immédiates.

"Vraiment ?" Asami ne s'offense pas de sa surprise. Korra a essayé de la soutenir dans ses recherches, mais a-t-elle vraiment cru que la science pouvait créer une interaction avec le monde des esprits ?

Cela l'inquiétait un peu, au début. Mais c'est juste pour regarder, a expliqué Asami. Il ne s'agit pas d'ouvrir une vraie porte vers le monde des esprits, qui laisserait passer des êtres potentiellement mal intentionnés - dans les deux sens ! Il s'agit juste de rendre la barrière transparente, sans en altérer la solidité. Et Asami pense que cela permettrait aux humains de mieux comprendre les esprits.

"Je voudrais que tu viennes voir." dit Asami. Korra la connaît bien. Elle voit qu'elle essaie de garder sa voix la plus calme possible, mais sa nervosité et son enthousiasme passent à travers.

Elle la suit donc en souriant dans le laboratoire. 

Asami pose sur la table la large lentille, de la taille du fond d'un petit chaudron. Il ne ressemble à aucun des types de verre que Korra a pu voir depuis qu'elle est dans la grande ville - celui qui a une touche de vert, celui qui reflète des arcs-en-ciels miniatures, celui qui scintille à aveugler, celui qui est parfaitement transparent. Elle a presque l'impression de voir des poissons argentés y nager.

"C'est très beau." dit-elle. 

Asami a un demi-sourire. "Ce n'est pas vraiment le but. Attends, je vais le mettre en route."

Elle le place dans un cadre auxquels sont reliés de nombreux fils électriques, qui se rejoignent en un seul, relié à un petit générateur. Puis elle appuie sur un interrupteur, et l'air se charge d'une électricité qui fait se hérisser les cheveux de Korra.

Le verre semble soudain plus transparent encore, ce qui est un paradoxe. Korra a l'impression de tout voir à travers, et pas seulement le joli visage d'Asami qui s'est placée de l'autre côté. 

Et puis, elle a une impression de déséquilibre. Comme si ce verre pouvait non seulement tanguer, mais faire tanguer l'espace autour d'elle. Il lui semble en émaner une énergie non seulement puissante, mais négative.

Un instant, elle est tentée de fracasser le verre. Mais Asami n'aimerait pas cela, alors elle tend juste le bras pour arracher les fils. 

Mais la main d'Asami tente de la retenir, se pose sur la sienne en même temps, et...

Et il est difficile de déterminer ce qui se passe ensuite, mais Korra ne serait pas surprise s'il y avait le mot "explosion" dedans. Elle n'a rien vu ni entendu, mais elle a été projetée à terre. Des années à être l'Avatar lui ont appris que c'était souvent un indice. Elle se relève, désorientée. Elle a l'impression d'être de l'autre côté de la table. Aurait-elle volé au-dessus ? Elle se coupe la main sur un éclat de verre. Sa vue revient peu à peu.

_Asami_ , pense-t-elle, avec une bouffée d'inquiétude. Elle ouvre la bouche pour demander "Ca va ?" Sa voix lui semble étrange à ses propres oreilles, qui sonnent encore.

Et en face d'elle, elle se voit elle-même. Son visage, ses vêtements. 

"Korra ?" lui demande une voix hésitante qui est exactement la sienne.

Son esprit est encore en train d'évaluer les possibilités - est-elle en train de rêver ? Est-ce un double spirituel qui lui apparaît ? Mais au lieu de lui donner de sages conseils, son double regarde ses propres mains d'un air ébahi.

"Korra," dit-elle, "je crois que tu es dans mon corps et je suis dans le tien."

"Asami..." murmure Korra. Cela fait paraître la situation plus réelle, juste un peu.

Elle regarde elle aussi ses mains pâles. Elle ramène devant son front une longue mèche ondulée et d'un noir d'encre. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Comment le saurais-je ?" demande Asami. "C'est certain qu'en débranchant la machine avant qu'elle ne soit pleinement chargée, tu as dû causer un incident..."

"Si simplement toucher à quelque chose provoque de tels accidents, c'est que cette machine était certainement mauvaise dès le début !" s'exclame Korra irritée. Clairement, ce n'est pas sa faute !

"Mauvaise ?" Un instant, il semble qu'Asami va s'énerver elle aussi. Puis elle lache un long soupir. "En tout cas, clairement, elle ne fonctionne pas comme elle aurait dû." Puis elle désigne les éclats de verre au sol, ce qui reste de sa lentille. "Fonctionnait."

"He !" s'exclame Korra. "Tu vas trouver quelque chose pour remettre les choses dans leur état normal, hein ?"

Asami semble plongée dans ses pensées, n'a pas de réponse immédiate, et ce n'est pas bon signe du tout.

"Je vais essayer." dit-elle finalement. "Mais ce n'est pas comme si je comprenais ce qui s'est passé."

Korra n'a pas de problèmes avec le corps d'Asami. En temps normal, elle aime beaucoup le corps d'Asami. Mais ce n'est pas le sien. Ce n'est pas naturel d'une façon qu'elle ne saurait pas décrire. Elle se sent emplie d'une colère qui a besoin de sortir.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre, et s'apprête à relâcher sa colère en une boule de feu bien sentie.

Sauf que rien ne sort.

Bien sûr, réalise-t-elle en observant à nouveau les mains d'Asami. Elle ne peut _pas_ maîtriser les éléments. Korra a l'impression de comprendre l'origine de son malaise - et cela rend les choses encore bien pires.

Elle se rappelle son sentiment d'impuissance, de terreur et de révolte quand ses pouvoirs ont été bloqués par Amon - puis à nouveau, quand elle a perdu sa connexion avec la lignée des avatars. Et non, pas seulement de l'impuissance. Aussi le sentiment d'être inadéquate, d'échouer à ce pour quoi elle était née, de ne pas être digne de son héritage.

"Eh bien essaie." dit-elle amèrement. Et elle part en courant, parce qu'elle ne veut pas découvrir de quelles autres façons ses sentiments peuvent sortir.

* * *

Asami relève son masque, rejette la tête en arrière avec un long soupir de frustration. Elle n'arrivait pas, au début, à attacher les cheveux de Korra. Ils lui tombaient sur le visage, s'interposaient entre elle et ses instruments. Elle a fini par régler le problème avec des petites barrettes. Mais disons qu'elle est contente que personne ne regarde.

Elles n'ont prévenu personne.

Ce n'est même pas un accord qu'elles ont passé. Cela semblait évident, n'est-ce pas ? Asami est encore embarrassée de cet accident qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Si elle n'en parlait à personne _avant_ d'avoir réglé le problème, elle aurait sans doute raconter cela ensuite seulement, comme une anecdote hilarante.

Cette idée lui semble de plus en plus lointaine.

Personne ne leur a encore posé de questions, n'a essayé de les contacter. Il leur arrive, parfois, de vouloir être juste toutes les deux pendant quelques jours. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Mais les fois précédentes étaient des moments de repos et de joie. Maintenant Korra l'évite, échangeant à peine quelques mots, et Asami se sent terriblement seule.

Aussi, elle ne cesse de travailler. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Cela la détendrait, si ce n'était pas si infructueux.

Déjà, elle a pu ramasser les éclats de verre, et reconstituer suffisamment la lentille pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'est pas défectueuse. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela peut être fait avec une autre. C'est un soulagement.

Mais elle a tenté à nouveau de brancher la lentille, puis d'interrompre brusquement le chargement en plein milieu. Rien ne s'est passé. C'est la dernière fois que Korra a accepté de faire l'expérience avec elle. Depuis, elle hausse les épaules, et dit que sa présence est inutile.

Asami a tenté, avec prudence, de la charger jusqu'au bout. Elle a vu le monde des esprits. Tout a très bien fonctionné ! Cela devrait être une bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'est pas plus proche de résoudre le mystère de ce qui a pu arriver.

Elle se sent faible et stupide. Et maintenant elle doit être brave. Parce qu'elle espérait tout réparer en résolvant cela, mais il est temps de s'occuper de son autre culpabilité avant que cela devienne irrémédiable. Il est temps qu'elle parle à Korra.

Mais bien sûr, cela voudra dire la décevoir encore.

Elle se rassied, plus sur la table de laboratoire mais sur un bureau cette fois, les deux coudes sur la table soutenant son front. Elle ne porte pas les vêtements de Korra - cela serait bizarre. Mais pour être honnête les siens ne lui vont pas très bien, semblent un peu trop longs. Elle est sans doute trop habituée aux vêtements sur mesure. Elle fixe le plafond à nouveau.

Elle tente de fouiller ses notes, mais elle sait trop bien qu'il ne s'y trouve rien d'utile.

Si elle avait seulement une piste, une bonne nouvelle qu'elle pourrait lui donner... Korra souffre plus qu'elle de ce qui est arrivé. Pour elle, maîtriser les quatre éléments est une part de son identité. C'est pour cela qu'elle reste des heures dans leur chambre en une méditation qui est comme une pénitence.

Asami réalise que dans sa nervosité elle est en train de malaxer une matière fluide. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? L'idée de toutes les matières qui ne devraient pas se trouver sur un bureau la fait paniquer un instant très bref, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde enfin sa main gantée.

C'est une boule d'un brun vert, tiède, qui devient de plus en plus molle sous ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise.

Le thé qu'elle a oublié sur sa table.

Juste à ce moment, il redevient liquide et lui éclabousse les genoux.

Et dans son esprit se forme une pensée qui passe de l'impossible à l'inévitable. _Je viens de maîtriser l'eau._

Elle tend la main vers le thé qui trempe ses genoux et coule sur le sol. Essaie de le faire remonter, de le remettre dans une tasse qu'elle ne boira certainement pas. Et un instant elle voit le liquide défier la loi de la gravitation, remonter.

Et quand elle se réjouit il lui explose au visage.

Il n'est plus question, à ce moment, de penser aux meilleurs façons de parler à Korra. Ou plutôt, ce serait certainement le moment, mais elle panique, alors comment peut-être réfléchir à cela aussi ?

"Korra !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Dans le corps de sa petite amie, elle ne se sent même pas essoufflée après avoir couru le long des deux volées de marches qui mènent à leur chambre. 

"J'ai maîtrisé l'eau ! Enfin, le thé !"

Korra se retourne, la fixe, et un instant Asami se sent la personne la plus indélicate du monde.

Et à ce moment, l'eau qui est toujours sur son visage et ses vêtements s'évapore, ne laissant qu'une odeur tenace de thé.

"Disons que maîtriser n'est pas le mot." reprend Asami en essayant de sourire.

"Est-ce que tu es l'Avatar, maintenant ?" demande Korra d'une voix brusque.

"Certainement pas !"

"Tu n'as pas essayé de maîtriser le feu ou la terre..."

"Korra !" s'exclame Asami qui commence à s'énerver aussi. "Non ! Tu es de la tribu de l'eau, mais tu m'as dit ! Etre l'Avatar est lié aux âmes, et tu es toujours toi !"

"C'est ce que tu dis ! Mais ce n'est pas seulement les éléments. Je ne peux pas parler à Raava ! J'essaie depuis des jours, elle ne répond pas ! Est-ce que tu lui parles, toi ? Ou est-ce que j'ai juste ruiné quelque chose et elle ne veut plus de moi ?"

"Korra, arrête de faire ta..." Asami est désolée, vraiment désolée pour elle, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être furieuse. Elle prend une des lampes à huile sur leur table de chevet. "Et pourquoi je ne ferais pas ça ? C'est ton corps, après tout ?"

Elle met le doigt dans la flamme.

Cela fait mal. Elle sent sa peau rougir, des cloques qui commencent à se former, mais elle serre les dents.

"Ca va pas ?" demande Korra en lui arrachant la lampe des mains.

"Peut-être que tu me croiras quand je te dis que je ne maîtrise pas le feu, maintenant ? Peut-être que tu voudras m'écouter ?"

Korra soupire, éteint la lampe.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle finalement d'une voix peu convaincue.

"Je suis tellement désolée aussi !" peut enfin dire Asami. "Tu avais raison, tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Et je l'ai fait quand même. Mais maintenant, il faut trouver une solution. Et je suis bloquée, mais je ne renoncerai pas !"

Korra la prend dans ses bras.

Asami n'avait pas réalisé combien cela lui manquait, la tension dans tout son corps qui s'enfuit. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule chose qu'elle avait gâchée et brûlait de réparer. Un instant, c'est comme si tout l'était. Après tout, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il y a toujours eu ce sentiment de mêler leurs coeurs et leurs corps, d'oublier où l'un commence et l'autre finit.

"Si je ne t'embrasse pas," précise Korra, "c'est juste parce que cela serait trop bizarre."

Et Asami comprend cela, très bien, trop bien. Une raison de plus pour lesquelles retrouver leurs corps devient urgent.

* * *

Si cela se sait qu'elle n'est plus l'Avatar - Korra n'est pas certaine de pouvoir affronter Tenzin en face. Aussi, tout le gouvernement de Republic City. Et que pourraient entreprendre des adversaires qui lui en veulent, qui la savent impuissante ? Qu'en serait-il de l'équilibre fragile entre les nations ? Entre le monde des humains et le monde des esprits ? Elle est juste une des petites briques qui constituent ce monde, mais une brique importante.

Alors, elle ne peut en parler à personne.

Et jusqu'à cet instant, elle a cru qu'elle ne pourrait pas en parler non plus à Asami, alternant des périodes de culpabilité où elle se dit que c'est difficile pour Asami aussi, et des périodes de rancune où elle se dit que non, c'est définitivement pire pour elle. Ce n'est pas parce que le corps qu'elle a ainsi récupéré est si attirant... et ce n'est même pas comme si elle pouvait en profiter !

"Je ne sais pas." lui dit Asami. "C'est un instrument d'optique, avec des jeux de reflexion. Je pense que cela pourrait être lié à un reflet supplémentaire. Mais j'ai tout essayé, testé tout ce qui pouvait être réfléchissant dans la pièce, et ce n'est rien de tout cela !"

Ce disant, elle désigne les fenêtres du laboratoire, tout ce qui contient du métal ou du verre. Elle désigne aussi des éprouvettes pleine de liquide, qui se mettent à tanguer comme si elles protestaient.

Asami soupire. "Tu dis que tu réussissais à maîtriser cela quand tu étais enfant ?"

"Quatre ans." répond Korra avec un petit sourire fier.

"Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ton self-contrôle pendant tout ce temps."

"La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part." répond automatiquement Korra, même si en réalité ses joues s'échauffent, et elle est très tentée de mentionner qu'elle maîtrisait aussi le feu et la terre à cet âge.

"Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux ?" propose-t-elle.

En vérité, elle n'a aucune idée de comment faire. Cela lui est venu tout seul. Il lui semble au moins qu'elle pourrait imiter Tenzin.

"Merci." dit Asami en souriant. Puis, d'une voix inquiète qui ne lui va pas, qui ne va pas au corps de Korra : "Mais pas tout de suite. Je préfère encore croire que c'est temporaire. Que je n'en aurai pas besoin. Et pourtant, je me sens bloquée."

"Et..." Korra hésite à faire remarquer l'évidence. "Ca veut dire qu'en rajoutant un miroir au bon endroit, tu pourrais nous faire retrouver nos corps ? Même sans comprendre pourquoi ?"

"Si tu voulais bien essayer ?" demande Asami, hésitante.

Oh. Oui. C'est vrai que Korra lui... ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle lui fait la tête, pas vraiment.

"Oui !" s'exclame-t-elle, confiante. Cela expliquerait des choses. Elle peut à peu près comprendre cette histoire de miroir - presque. Et puis, s'il y a une issue, autant y sauter !

Asami place le grand miroir avec les angles qu'elle a calculés, et elles commencent le même rituel. Korra a des frissons dans le dos, d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Elle ignore ce qui est naturel, et ce qui vient de revivre cette situation.

Elles reconstituent le protocole, et...

C'est un échec de plus.

Korra a envie de crier. Elle sait qu'elle devrait soutenir Asami, cette fois. Les bouderies sont trop, en plus de leur situation. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être terriblement déçue.

"Peut-être que ce qui est arrivé la première fois est lié au fait que j'étais l'Avatar," dit-elle. "Alors ça n'arrivera plus et nous sommes coincées comme ça pour toujours."

"Peut-être..." dit Asami. "Mais peut-être aussi que c'est une nouvelle piste à explorer..." Elle n'abandonnera pas, comprend Korra. Elle a déjà vu Asami rester sur des problèmes scientifiques pendant longtemps. Cele fait partie de sa pensée. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. L'espoir bat des ailes dans son esprit à nouveau.

Asami continue. "Mais je ne comprends rien aux principes spirituels, je ne sais pas si je peux l'anamlyser toute seule. J'aurai besoin d'aide."

"Personne ne doit savoir !" s'exclame Korra, tendue à nouveau. Heureusement, Asami ne proteste pas. 

"Même après." dit-elle. "Même quand nous seront revenues dans nos corps. Cela peut être si dangereux. Imagine si c'était possible de rendre l'effet systématique ! Comment cela changerait les méthodes d'espionnage. Certaines personnes sans scrupule n'hésiteraient pas à prendre la place d'une autre, puis à tuer. Non, personne ne peut le savoir."

Korra soupire de soulagement. Asami a pensé loin, très loin.

"Du moins, personne en qui nous n'ayons pas absolument confiance." 

"Ce n'est pas une question de confiance !" s'exclame-t-elle. "C'est une question de..."

De honte. On ne doit pas la voir comme ça. Mais non, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut qu'elle aille de l'avant et qu'elle sorte de cette situation plutôt que de s'en cacher.

"Je vais prévenir Jinora." dit-elle. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe dans le monde des esprits, à contacter Raava peut-être, c'est bien elle.

Asami lui sourit, reconnaissante.

"J'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis." dit-elle. "Je vais demander à Zhu Li. Elle a travaillé sur l'énergie spirituelle, pendant les batailles contre Kuvira."

Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose que Korra voudrait, mais surtout...

"Tu crois qu'elle ne le dira pas à Varrick ?"

"Ce sera certainement une condition, si elle veut savoir et participer !"

"Non, mais tu crois qu'elle pourra ? Lui cacher des choses en général ?"

"Il n'a pas su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui pendant des années !"

Korra éclate d'un rire bref. "Pas faux."

* * *

Jinora, quand elle arrive à leur maison, reste un instant éberluée.

"Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ?"

"Tu crois que je serais capable d'inventer quelque chose comme ça ?" demande Korra. Asami pouffe intérieurement. Bien sûr, ce n'est absolument pas son genre. Mais elle est dans le corps d'Asami, qui serait bien capable d'inventer quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être. Korra a un soupir vaincu.

"Je te dirai la même chose." dit-elle à Jinora. "Mais comme je suis Asami, tu n'est pas sûre, pas vrai."

Korra pouffe discrètement, Jinora semble désemparée.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça ?"

"C'est le problème !" s'exclame Korra. "Et... je crois que c'est Asami qui va t'expliquer tout ce qu'on ne sait pas."

Zhu Li arrive en retard, marchant d'un pas vif, l'air d'être débordée. Elle les regarde. Elle ouvre grand la bouche. La referme. C'est Jinora qui doit lui expliquer.

"Je suis bien forcée de croire ça," dit-elle, "sinon il me faudrait accepter à quel point vous avez tristement déteint l'une sur l'autre. Bien sûr que c'est vrai."

Quand toutes les explications ont été données, Jinora demande : "Mais est-ce que tes miroirs reflètent les âmes ?"

"Non ?" répond Asami, prise au dépourvu. "Les esprits, sans doute, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Son ignorance sur ce genre de sujets continue à la frustrer. Elle n'a pas l'esprit taillé pour cela.

"On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme." dit Zhu Li. "Peut-être que vous vous regardiez si intensément..."

Puis elle soupire quand Jinora et Korra la regardent de travers. "C'était une blague ! Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à trouver cela hilarant ! Combien de fois vous êtes vous fait passer l'une pour l'autre depuis que c'est arrivé, juste pour vous amuser ?"

Asami est certaine que Zhu Li a toujours pensé ce genre de choses, en secret. C'est juste que maintenant elle se sent assez libre pour les exprimer. Aussi, aucune fois. Asami se demandent si elles l'auraient fait si la situation était simple, si elle était facilement réversible. Elle sourit. Peut-être.

"Il suffit qu'il y en ait eu un sur le chemin, je pense..." semble réfléchit Jinora.

"Ca existe ?" demande Korra.

"Je ne sais pas. Dans le monde des esprits, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu as essayé de demander ?"

Jinora vient juste d'avoir l'idée de poser la question, pense Asami. Mais elle sait qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Korra n'a pas envie de se montrer dans le monde des esprits dans son état actuel. Quant à Asami, elle craint que la confusion ne dure pas longtemps avec des créatures dont même les sens sont parfois différents.

"Cela nous serait utile si tu le faisais." dit-elle. Korra, qui cherchait les mots, lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

Asami allait proposer à la jeune fille une place tranquille pour méditer, mais déjà, Jinora s'est assise en tailleur et a rejoint le monde des esprits. Cette facilité la déconcerte. Elle ne sait si elle peut parler, si elles devraient rester dans la même pièce ou la laisser seule.

"Montre-moi un peu l'installation !" demande Zhu Li, et voilà une question qu'Asami n'a plus à se poser. Korra ne les suit pas, reste avec Jinora. C'est probablement le mieux.

Zhu Li examine tout d'un oeil critique, le nez plissé, le sourcil froncé. Pour cette raison, Asami est vraiment surprise quand elle la regarde dans les yeux. "Tu n'as pas écrit un article dessus ? Tu ne comptes pas le vendre ?"

"Pas vraiment le vendre, s'il y a un risque que les utilisateurs changent de corps par accident." répond Asami avec un sourire gracieux. "Quant à notre aventure, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas rendue publique pour l'instant." Et Korra préfère qu'elle ne le soit jamais, pense-t-elle, et c'est plus important que de faire taire ceux qui disent qu'elle est incapable d'innover et se contente d'exploiter les inventions de son père.

Et puis, si elle ne peut pas faire marcher ça, qui sait si ce n'est pas vrai ?

Mais même si Asami apprécie l'avis de Zhu Li, elle n'a clairement pas assez confiance en elle pour lui expliquer tout cela.

Heureusement, avant que Zhu Li puisse lui poser plus de questions, Asami entend sa propre voix qui les appelle.

"J'ai compris !" s'exclame Jinora.

"Et alors ?" interroge Asami.

"Les premiers esprits qui passaient n'en savaient rien," explique l'adolescente, "mais à force de poser des questions, j'en ai trouvé un qui m'a montré où vivait un arbre dont les fruits sont des miroirs, et ce n'était pas lui, mais il savait ! Ce sont des serpents qui volents, et leurs ailes sont cela, des miroirs qui reflètent les âmes."

Asami sent son espoir devenir tangible pour la première fois depuis des jours. "Cela pourrait être cela ? L'un d'entre est est passé alors que je regardais dans le monde des esprits ?"

Jinora hoche la tête. "Je crois."

"Il faut absolument en retrouver un !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Le visage de Jinora s'assombrit. "J'avais espéré en trouver un, et le convaincre. Mais ils sont vraiment très rares. L'arbre m'a dit que je n'aurais pas assez de toute ma vie pour en voir un. Bien sûr, les arbres de là-bas pensent qu'une vie humaine est très courte."

"Alors, c'est ça ?" explose Korra. "Une chance sur un milliard de ruiner ma vie, et ils se trouvaient passer par là au premier essai ?"

"Ou alors," suggère Jinora, "peut-être qu'ils te cherchaient, parce que tu es l'Avatar ?"

Asami voit le visage de Korra se décomposer. Elle considère qu'elle a perdu ce titre. Si la théorie de Jinora est juste, elle a perdu la capacité à attirer ces créatures. 

"He bien, il faut que nous trouvions ce qui les attire !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Il faut imiter cette énergie ! Korra, explique-nous encore l'histoire de l'Avatar. Jinora, comment les créatures du monde des esprits ressentent-elles cette énergie ? Zhu Li, je sais que tu as travaillé à la réguler de différentes façons..." Ce serait le bon moment pour elle pour fuir, si elle était si occupée qu'il le semble. Mais cette situation doit vraiment l'intéresser.

Elle a une direction claire, et elle ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

* * *

Korra doit le reconnaître, elle en a voulu à Asami.

Elle lui en a voulu pour s'être aventurée en territoire inconnu comme s'il n'y avait pas de danger, comme si ses recherches la mettaient en sécurité. Elle lui en a voulu pour l'y avoir entraînée.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était censé être son domaine à elle, plutôt que vraiment quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais en ce moment, elle ne peut qu'admirer la capacité d'Asami à ne pas renoncer, même dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas, à plisser les yeux d'effort quand Jinora essaie de lui expliquer quelque chose qui lui semble évident. Elle continue à avancer, et, Korra espère, elle saura en revenir, plus brillante encore.

Enfin, Asami annonce qu'il est temps de faire un essai. Korra est tellement lassée de ces essais. Même quand ce n'est pas pour elle, même quand sa vie n'en dépend pas, elle ne comprend pas comment Asami fait pour s'amuser à faire tant de fois des expériences presque semblables pour noter des résultats presque semblables.

Mais encore une fois, elle s'assied en face d'Asami, avec le miroir entre elles. 

L'objet qu'Asami et Zhu Li ont construit pour prendre sa place est basé sur les lianes spirituelles que Kuvira utilisait. Elles sont roulées en un noeud complexe, et il en pend quelques miroirs où sont tracés de symboles mystiques.

Encore une fois elle voit le verre se charger d'électricité, d'une puissance qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment. Elle sait que la dernière fois elle a interrompu l'expérience en plein milieu, mais Zhu Li insiste : cela ne doit pas être le cas cette fois. Elle a failli l'empêcher, mais trop tard. Et diminuer la durée ne fait que diminuer leur chance.

Pas de fils arrachés, cette fois. Et pourtant, elle se sent basculer en arrière. 

Un instant, son corps lui semble étrange, trop vibrant, presque déséquilibré, comme s'il avait récupéré tout l'énergie de la machine. Et puis elle regarde en face d'elle, et voit Asami, dans son propre corps. Korra regarde ses propres bras bruns, et elle rit. On dirait que les serpents sont venus.

Puis elle envoie une immense flamme par la fenêtre, parce qu'elle voulait _savoir_ , et oui, elle est bien l'Avatar à nouveau.

Puis elle se jette dans les bras d'Asami.

"Tu as réussi !" dit-elle. "Tu y es arrivée !"

"Pas toute seule." répond Asami. Et c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le moment de diminuer sa victoire.

Ou peut-être veut-elle entendre qu'elles ne sont pas seules dans la pièce, que Zhu Li est toujours là, et aussi Jinora qui est encore jeune ? C'est peut-être ça. Korra est tellement contente de la retrouver - oui, Asami était là, mais pas ses lèvres, pas ses cheveux, pas son cou - ou plutôt pas à la bonne place, pas à une place qui se laisse embrasser - sauf les cheveux - mais elle n'a pas fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah oui. Il y a une enfant présente, même si elle a plus de sagesse que son âge.

A regret, Korra desserre ses bras, presse juste très fort la main d'Asami.

"Merci." dit-elle à Zhu Li et Jinora. Puis elle se retourne vers Asami. "Merci. Et au fait, puisque finalement, il semble que ton miroir n'a pas d'effets secondaires sauf pour l'Avatar, je pense que tu peux continuer tes recherches dessus de façon sûre, peut-être le vendre ?"

Le sourire d'Asami est plus ravi encore que quand elle l'a serrée dans ses bras. "Je ne crois pas." dit-elle. "On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils devenaient populaires, avec un Avatar des siècles futurs..."

Korra rit. Zhu Li les salue. "Comme je le disais, mon emploi du temps est très chargé. Et Jinora doit partir aussi, n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ?" Elle n'est pas loin de la traîner dehors à sa suite.

Elle est mariée aussi, pense Korra, elle sait. Et puis ses joues s'échauffent à ce "aussi" qu'elle seule a entendu.

"Je n'aurais pas dû me facher." dit-elle.

"C'était douloureux." répond Asami. "Mais arrêter les scientifiques insensés qui bouleversent l'équilibre de l'univers est en quelque sort ton travail, et s'il faut en venir aux grands moyens pour cela, comme bouder, qui suis-je pour juger ?"

"Je t'aime." murmure Korra en frottant son nez contre la joue d'Asami.

"Je t'aime aussi." répond Asami. 

Korra frissonne. Sa voix a des accents qui n'appartiennent qu'à elle, qu'elle n'a pas entendus depuis trop longtemps, et en cet instant, elle ne veut rien de plus que s'y perdre.


End file.
